Legend of korra- Legend of highschool
by NarutoBaka
Summary: * Sadly; DISCONTINUED. * * Waaah! Gomen nasai! I just don't have time for it... I have way more stories to update and I'm being lazy and I have to do homework! Its just not in my schedule! Gomen nasai! Oi... anyways... also my mom said I couldn't update when we found out Korra was Bisexual. So... Sayonara! *
1. Chapter 1

Senna: Korra! please come downstairs! Naga is waiting for her breakfast!

Korra: Ugh, Okay! coming downstairs *murmurs to herself* In a million years then I'll be one million and seventeen.

-Door opens-

Tonraq: Korra, your going to be late for school. now hurry up. after school I'll take you to your driving test. okay?

Korra: Okay dad. I'll be right down. -closes her laptop grabs her backpack and heads downstairs heading for the closet to get Naga's food out.- Here you go girl. at least someone apperciates me. I'm going to school see you later! come on Naga.

-Jumps on Naga quickly but gently-

MEANWHILE AT SCHOOL

Bolin: have you noticed, the new girl who got transferred here? Asami is really giving her a hard time don't you think?

Mako: Bolin, sometimes, we just have to mind our own business. if the jerk-face Asami sato, which most of the guys here think is soooooo gorgeous, likes to bully other girls because some people think there prettier then her... then let her. we can't do anything about that except telling a teacher. so if you see her bullying her then tell me then I'll tell an teacher she'll get in trouble, and their problem SOLVED.

-Naga arriving at school jumping off Naga-

Korra: Naga sit, stay, now listen Naga, if anyone tries to take you go in attack mode, if they try to pet you let them but if they try to take you go ahead and attack them, even if you get me in trouble I would do anything for you Naga.

-Bolin walking outside to Korra-

Bolin: Um... excuse me uhm mrs. Avatar?

Korra: Huh? oh.. Yes? by the way, call me Korra.

Bolin: Oh okay... I-I-I just wanted to ask if uhm... was Asami sato giving you a hard time yesterday?

Korra: uhhhh... who? you mean that she-devil? if you do. then yeah. but I choose to ignore her. your Bolin right?

Bolin: Yeah, well you don't have to ignore her. me and my brother has your back. umm... I heard that uhm... you don't have any friends?

Korra: well yeah, I just got here a few days ago. I got transferred here because my friends we're a bad influence my parents said. I like skateboarding. and they took advenage of that. soon they made me to dangerous tricks just to get them money which they hardly gave me any of. my friends names were: Tahno, Howl, and Hasook. Tahno wore makeup! Howl he always flirt with me. and Hasook he just wanted to win all the time. and Tahno sometimes flirt with me too... and so my parents had enough of that so they transferred me here.

Bolin: wow... sounds like Tahno, Hasook, and Howl we're a bunch of jerks.

-Mako walks over to Bolin-

Mako: Bolin, come on. the bell is about to ring.

Korra: oh...my...gosh... I TOTALLY FORGOT! - she ran inside twisting in her locker code the bell rang before she could get her books- *sighs* Epic...Fail...

Asami: Come on losrra you don't want to be late do you? or do I have to tell the principal your being late in class again hm?

Korra:Shut up Asami if you say one word I sware I will hurt you. I don't care how much people think your pretty. that pretty little face of yours, won't be very pretty when I'm done with ya. -Walks away-

-During Class her father texts her some bad news-

*text* Tonraq in text: Korra, your uncle and cousins will be coming into the city soon. their staying at our house so you'll have to share a room with eska, then desna will be sharing a room with his father.

Korra outside of the text: WHAT!?

-all students look at the back of the classroom-

: Have anything to share with the class Avatar Korra? -he says while walking to her desk-

Korra: uhh no sir...

: thought so. -walks back to his desk-

Korra: *mumbles* Idiot.

: I HEARD THAT!

-Korra's heart skipped a beat in shock-

Korra inside: OOFFFFF COURSE HE DID can he hear me now too? oooh I wouldn't be surprised IF HE DID!

: detention for you Korra.

Korra: Huh? oh what I wasn't listening to your boring punishment. yeah like I'm not suprised at having detention I mean seriously, everytime I back talk you, don't listen to you, fall asleep in your classroom, and uhhhh E.C.T you give me detention I have detention for a whole month now! isn't that terrific!? I get to see -gags. and forces her self to say this- your... -says really quickly- uglyface... -all students gasp- what!? I had to say it some day!

Bolin: PST! korra... I think you ticked him off I think you should just be quite now...

Korra: so what if I ticked him off. what can a old man do?

about to open his mouth when mic feedback sounds go through out the school-  
Principal beifong: Students I have an announcement, three new students are being transferred here tomorrow you will make them feel welcomed, if not there will be a punishment!

:You heard her, everybody. if you don't make them feel wlecomed. you know what's coming for you then.

-bell rings for 2nd period-

Bolin: Korra! you could have gotten in a-lot of trouble back there!

Korra: What I have to admit I really do hate Noatak. I wish he would no-a-talk.

-Bolin chuckles at her-

Mako: Ugh! Can you believe !? he gave me detention just for back talking him!

Korra: well I guess we both have detention. and YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT!

Mako:wait... YOU have detention? great now I'm in detention with the crazy girl.

Bolin: Maybe I could get detention! wait Mako do you have detention every day for a month?

Mako: *sarcastic* No I have detention one day a week... YES I HAVE DETENTION EVERYDAY FOR A MONTH! Sorry Bo, but Tarrlok is very stressing.

MEANWHILE AT THE BOAT

Hasook: Oh is Korra going to flip when she sees us

Tahno: I'm just happy we're going to see Korra

Howl: I wonder how she's doing. and does she have a boyfriend? I hope not... there's a-lot of boys in highschool and she could have gotten a boyfriend I hope she doesn't

*Hasook and Tahno sigh in tired of hearing him worry and hope about Korra*

Tahno: Howl will you shut up? we know you like Korra and so what if she has a boyfriend already? there would be nothing you could do about it so.

BACK AT THE "REPUBLIC CITY HIGHSCHOOL OF B&amp;NBORC (aka benders and non benders of republic city)

Mako: Korra, looks like we have the same class together-

Korra: OH NO! ASAMI IS IN THAT CLASS TOO! THE SHE-DEVIL!

Asami: Hey Mako we have the same class... so I was wondering if you wanted to walk to class together. -Korra making a disgusted face as she was gagging- oh shut up Korra! at least he wouldn't have to see that ugly face of yours!

Mako: no I don't ACTUALLY I was going to walk Korra to class. *mumbles* she-devil.

Korra &amp; Asami: WHAT!? REALLY?!

Asami: how could you walk to class with that flithy billdrat!?

Mako &amp; Korra: -Confused lookkkkkkk- ?.? -Asami stomping off angry-

Asami: I will get back at you Avatar Korra! GRRRRRRRRARRR

Mako: what the heck was that about?

Korra: I don't know but we better get to class.

Mako: Shall we? -as he smiled, as Korra cheeks turned a bit pink-

Korra: yes we shall.

Mrs. Sue beifong: Mako, Korra come in and sit. your just in time -she smiles at them nicely-

Mako: *whispers* she seems nice.

Korra: *whispers* I know right?

Asami: Uck! *raises her hand* Mrs. Sue, does Korra HAVE to be in this class?

-Korra steps on her foot while walking to her desk-

Asami: OW!

Korra: oops I guess I just... TRIPPED?

Asami: KORRA STEPPED ON MY FOOT !

Mako: no she didn't.

Asami: YEAH SHE DID! Korra: no I think it was your books trying to get away from your face... -Mako and Korra chuckle quitely-

: Asami Sato, for lying to me. detention for you. I'm sorry.

Asami: what!? but-but-but-but... she did...

Korra: see how it feels to be accused of what you didn't do, AND had to go through a month's worth of detention, for lying and accusing someone? it doesn't feel right Asami.

-SKIP THROUGH 3RD PERIOD AND 4TH PERIOD AND 5TH PERIOD AND 6TH PERIOD END OF SCHOOL DAY!-

Korra: Mom, Dad I'm home.

Tonraq: Welcome back. Your Uncle is here go say Hello.

Korra: but I don't like him or my cousins! there creepy!

Senna: Korra... go.

Korra: Okay Okay. -Walks into the living room- ummmmm Hello uncle Unalaq. Hello eska... Hello desna...

Unalaq: Hello Korra, how have you been doing -walking towards her for a hug-

Eska: Hello Cousin.. we heard we're going to high school with you.

Desna: yes we look forward to making you look bad.

-Korra hugging her uncle back-

Korra: Uhhhhhhh... yeah... I'm going to be in detention tomorrow soooo... NIGHT - runs upstairs-

Desna and Eska: but we haven't had our hug *evilly* cousin...

Korra: how the heck am I supposed to share a room with that little demon!? I mean seriously!

Unalaq: *sighs* If only my brother would have had a daughter who wasn't so stubborn...

Korra yelling from upstairs: I HEARD THAT UNCLE UNALAQ!

Unalaq: OKAY! I MEAN'T FOR YOU TO HEAR IT!

NEXT MORNING

Korra: *Yawns* - Korra looks in her closet taking a blue sleeve/glove T-shirt taking black bots and jean shorts then decides if she wants to wear it up or down- um... up... or down...? down I guess I never wear it down anymore. -walking downstairs seeing Eska and Desna ready to go-

Eska: we're ready to go to your school cousin Korra: O..kay... lets go.

Eska: we're coming.

Desna: we're coming wait... we're riding on a polar bear dog?!

Korra: of course I don't have a car what the heck do you think we're going to go to school on? now just stop complaining and come on!

Desna and Eska: ugh! Fine.

-Korra gets on Naga and then Desna and Eska gets on Naga... they arrive at school-

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Korra's P.O.V

"Fine but I will haunt you forever you hear me? Even if your parents won't let me in. I will haunt you. Got it good." Tahno threatens "*scoffs* doubt that. I mean seriously. What can a gay lookin boy do to me? I'M THE AVATAR FOR PETE SAKE!" I shouted

"Whatever _Auvatar _" he said sarcastically and walked his girly lookin self away. "Anyways…. "

_**School day ends **_

"Hey Korra! Wanna hang?" Mako asked "Actually…. I can't. I have a lot to do today. So…. Bye" I said waving to the bending brothers. "hey sweetheart" a familiar voice said. I turned around quickly only to see Tahno Howl, and Hasook. "uck! What do you gay boys want?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Oh we can't visit our favorite sweetheart?" Howl stated slyly "Oh we can't visit our favorite sweetheart?" I mocked him "Aw, your so adorable when you mock us" Howl smirked "gross." I simply said and walked away

"Oh no you don't" Hasook said and grabbed my wrist "Tahno you don't understand the meaning of 'get out of my life' do you?" I asked obviously disgusted "I told you. We will haunt you. Ya dimwit!" Tahno stated

"whateva." I simply said pulling my wrist from Hasook's grasp and walked away. "heh those three are total idiots." I laughed "Korra!" another familiar voice called out. I turned around only to see Bolin running up to me

"Yo wassup Bo?" I asked "Wanna come to our party next Saturday? Girls will wear Skirts or a dress guys will wear either shorts or pants" Bolin stated/asked "Um….. well I do hate Skirts…. And dresses….. but if I gotta wear either a Skirt or a Dress then… I guess." I gave.

"Great! Saturday 6:00 P.M!" Bolin said with a thumbs up. "whateva Bo. See you lates" I simply said then walked away

_**Sorry for the short chapter. Kinda busy sorry! Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of korra once again I repeat do not own the legend of korra. bye byes **_


	3. Chapter 3

Korra's P.O.V **(A/N P.O.V means point of view. I think… lol) **

I got home there was a eerie silence. No barking from Naga.. No arguing of my parents.. no nothing. I shook it off and went to my room. I got on my laptop and onto face-book.

Good thing Bolin was on so I decided to talk to him

(A/N **Bold **for Face-book chatz)

**Waterbendingtomboy is online: Hey Bolin!**

**I'magrowingboy! Is online: Hi Korra. Whatz up? **

**Waterbendingtomboy: nothing much. My parents aren't home. Naga is asleep… I hope… . ummm maybe I should go check on her BRB! **

**I'magrowingboy!:Okay. I'll be here. **

I got up closed down my laptop and run downstairs. I quickly ran outside and checked Naga. She was still breathing! THANK GOODNESS!

I grabbed an apple and went upstairs.

**Waterbendingtomboy: 'Kay I'm back. **

**I'magrowingboy!: okay anyways… I was um… ya know wondering… would you I don't know uh…. Like to uhhh grab some dinner with me tonight? **

**Waterbendingtomboy:Uhhh sure! 6:00? **

**I'magrowingboy!:WHOOHOO! I mean uh… Aw I've got nothin' okay I'll pick you up at 6:00. see ya then! **

**Waterbendingtomboy: 'Kay bye!**

**I'magrowingboy! has logged out. **

**Firebendingreddude is online: Hey Korra? **

**Waterbendingtomboy: Eh? Yeah Mako? Whats up? **

**Firebendingreddude: Did Bolin ask you… like… something? **

**Waterbendingtomboy: Yup! He asked me if I wanted to get dinner tonight. **

**Firebendingreddude: *bleep bleep bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* Ah, knew it. Brb gonna knock some sense into his head ****;P **

**Waterbendingtomboy: Uh… DON'T HURT HIMMMMMM! **


	4. Thanks for reading!

**Dear Silent readers, **

**I know I have not updated this story for awhile, but only because, I am busy. I am sorry for the wait, although probably most of you do not care about this worthless piece of shit, I call a story. I know, I am not born with writing skills like my sister, but if you're a Sasusaku, do not read her stories.**

**She is a Narusaku. But, however, I am trying to make the best of my writing, and I know a lot of people probably think I suck at writing, but Reviews/comments do help, reviews/comments will help increase my writing. I do not wish to make you guys unhappy with my bad writing.**

**I try my best to not make a typo, and make it as actiony as I can, But, my siblings say I am somewhat boring, and mean. So I am sorry if you think that I am mean, and making the characters too mean, sad, horrible, snobby, bitchy, and nice. But I do try my best to please everyone who views/reads my stories. **

**My dream was actually, to become a artist, but when my sister took that dream right out from under me, I was kinda sad, but I got over it, I usually read fanfics, so when I read this very interesting one, I decided to give it a try, I mostly make the characters of my mood, **

**So if I was sad, I would make them sad, if I was mad, I would make them mad, It depends on my mood, So I am sorry, for all the haters of me out there. And if you like, you can tell me how you feel about me, in Pm's (Private messages) Although I am in middle school, I can take criticism. **

**Thanks for reading this. And although you might have though this was a chapter of a sucky story, you don't have to worry. This is not a chapter of a sucky story. **

**And no, I am not a crybaby. This is only the truth. And I am not trying to make everyone feel pity for the truth about me, I can take criticism, so go ahead, tell me the truth. **

**Sincerely-**

**Sasusaku4ever'tillIdie**


End file.
